Interlúdio
by Nefertiti CDZ
Summary: A história de Orfeu e Euridice tendo como pano de fundo outras lendas da mitologia grega.
1. Chapter 1

As histórias se passam fora da mitologia, ou seja, deuses não interferem no mundo humano, tendo apenas suas fervorosas devoções!

Modifiquei algumas particularidades de cada casal a fim de moldá-los ao mundo real, tirando um pouco da fantasia, deixando-os realistas!

Também há algumas modificações na história, como, por exemplo, o fato de Jasão ser rei da Tessália, quando deveria ser apenas de Iolcos!

Ou Aristeu ter participado da expedição dos Argonautas, quando na verdade ele era apenas um apicultor! Mas mudanças eram necessárias!

Prólogo

**O.o.O Tessália, 180 a.c O.o.O**

Era um claro dia de sol em toda Tessália. A primavera grega parecia dar as boas vindas aos valorosos heróis que, comandados por Jasão, retornavam, vitoriosos, da Cólquida, aonde haviam ido em busca do velocino de ouro.

Haviam passado por duras provações nas terras do rei Etes. Mas a princesa Medeia, filha do soberano, apaixonara-se por Jasão e com seus conhecimentos de magia, além de seu espírito guerreiro, livrara-o das terríveis provas impostas pelo rei e pelas quais o herói fora obrigado a passar. Tudo para obter o valioso velocino e poder, finalmente, recuperar o trono de Iolcos, usurpado por seu tio, Pélias.

- O Argos chegou!

O imenso navio aportava, cuidadosamente, nas praias tessalianas, no cabo de Magnésia, de onde, há 10 meses, havia partido. Uma multidão de curiosos, nobres, camponeses, trabalhadores, rodearam-no a fim de ver descer o valente guerreiro, rei por direito daquela região. Aos poucos, os tripulantes começaram a desembarcar sob os gritos eufóricos dos gregos.

Jasão foi o primeiro a descer a rampa de madeira, acoplada com cordas nas laterais, para o burburinho de vozes e exaltação que lhes era dirigida. O rapaz, aos 24 anos, era deveras garboso.

Alto, de um tom adamascado, os cabelos negros e fartos a colarem-se na face altiva e suada, de traços fortes e protuberantes. O corpo másculo, numa perfeita simetria de músculos e ossatura, davam-lhe o ar nobre do sangue que trazia nas veias. Mas sua maior beleza eram os olhos, castanhos esfumaçados, que de acordo com o movimento do sol, uma mescla de amarelo ia-lhe clareando ou escurecendo, a medida que o astro rei escondia-se no horizonte ou assomava por ele, ao amanhecer.

- Jasão, filho de Eson, neto de Éolo...- dizia um dos chefes da cidade -...Nós, cidadãos tessalianos, vos damos as honrarias merecidas pelo bravo empreendimento que fizestes!

O jovem caminhou por sobre a rampa, uma mão ao alto, saudando seus conterrâneos. Um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios finos e sensuais. Aproximando-se do chefe, abraçou-o.

- O rei da Cólquida ajoelha-se diante da Tessália! – bradou Jasão com sua voz alta e grave – Etes nada pôde fazer para nos deter! Iolcos serve apenas a um propósito: o bem da Grécia! – olhava para a multidão – Agradeço as honrarias que me oferecem, mas devo adverti-los que nada seria sem meus companheiros! Peço-vos que os saúdem também!

Um clamor atroou por toda praia e algumas pessoas bateram no peito em saudação vitoriosa. Com um gesto de mão, Jasão pediu silêncio. Todos calaram-se.

- O velocino pertence aos deuses que, com toda certeza, olharam por mim! – suspirou – Ele será levado até Pélias, a quem pretendo combater pela região de Iolcos, reino de meu pai, em troca do trono que me pertence! – fez uma pausa – E aqui, diante dos meus irmãos, eu consagro Argos...- indicou o navio -...Ao deus Poseidon, que nos garantiu uma viagem segura de volta à casa!

Novos gritos, reverberação. O rapaz olhou para a embarcação de onde alguns de seus companheiros desciam. Nestor, os gêmeos Castor e Pólux, o hábil Teseu, o valente Hércules, cuja força era sobre humana, o poeta Orfeu, seu grande parceiro militar e amigo, entre vários outros rostos que o seguiram pelos mares bravios da costa grega.

- Finalmente! – comentou Glauco, olhando a turba, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Orfeu – Estava morrendo de saudades da minha mulher!

- Pelo nosso comandante...- tornou o jovem, entre o sério e o risonho -...Teríamos nos demorado mais em Egina!

- Sabe que Jasão não é mais o comandante! – sorriu Glauco – Só tem olhos para a princesa! – cínico – Não é surpresa que quisesse ali ficar, pois sua cama estava sempre cheia!

- Não seja maldoso, Glauco! – reprovou Orfeu, sem conseguir conter o riso – Mas também fico satisfeito por voltarmos com dois dias adiantados! Minha mãe precisa de mim!

- Andem logo por esse vale! – a voz de Pólux sobrepujou-os pelas costas – Parecem mulheres!

E abrindo passagem por entre eles, precipitou-se, sorridente, para a multidão.

- Teremos festa esta noite! – comentou Peleu, aproximando-se de Nestor.

- Nós, gregos, não precisamos de motivos para comemorações! – tornou este – Imagine se há um!

- E isso faz de nós o povo mais alegre da terra! – quem respondeu foi Teseu, suspendendo uma bolsa de pele de carneiro nos ombros – Ninguém bebe vinho como nós!

Embaixo, Jasão cumprimentava, um por um, os amigos que desembarcavam. A cada um, oferecia seus préstimos e sua gratidão. Foi quando, erguendo os olhos para o Argos, ele a viu assomar no convés, preparando-se para descer.

Medeia hesitou, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, ao ver a grande massa tessaliana embaixo de seus pés. Sua alva pele, com os grossos e longos cabelos negros a descer-lhe pelas costas, cobertas pela túnica guerreira, nada bem vista pelas mulheres, retesou-se, deixando-se enrubescer um pouco. Piscou algumas vezes os grandes orbes verdes. Suspirou.

- Tessalianos...- a voz de Jasão reverberou -...Não só trouxe o velocino de ouro das terras da Cólquida...- começou -...Mas também voz trouxe uma rainha!

A multidão havia silenciado, prestando atenção ao que o jovem soberano falava.

- A filha do rei Etes foi quem salvou-me a vida diversas vezes! – continuou – E ela vem até vocês não como inimiga, mas como irmã!

Todos acompanharam o olhar do rapaz quando este, levantando a viseira, fitou a mulher no alto da embarcação. Medeia encarava a turba com sua altivez característica. As roupas, cujas mangas eram presas nos braços, acima dos cotovelos, por correias de couro e na cintura um grosso cinto, do mesmo material, amarrava-lhe o ventre, em cuja bainha, dois punhais, um de cada lado, podiam ser vistos, balançavam ao vento.

Nos pés velozes, sandálias masculinas, cuidadosamente feitas para seu tamanho, trançando-se nas panturrilhas bem torneadas, cobertas pelo fino tecido da calça. Talvez este último item tenha feito as mulheres tessalianas franzirem o cenho. Ela principiou a descer, calmamente, a rampa de madeira.

- É uma estrangeira! – sussurravam uns.

- Cólquida! Certamente trata-se de uma bárbara! – claudicavam outros.

- Onde já se viu uma mulher vestir-se assim? – murmuravam terceiros.

Era impossível não escutá-los, mas ela sempre soubera que seria assim. Jasão estendeu-lhe a mão quando ela aproximou-se dele, sob os olhares de todos. Os homens que haviam lutado sob o comando do guerreiro de Iolcos a respeitavam: como guerreira, como feiticeira e como mulher do jovem Jasão. Ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Apresento-lhes Medeia! –bradou o jovem, falando para a multidão – Princesa de Cólquida...

Olhou-a, ela também o encarou e contra todas as previsões, Jasão a beijou, selvagemente, na boca, tomando com fúria os lábios carnudos e sensuais da mulher, como se estivessem sozinhos. Os gregos explodiram num coro inaudível de sussurros e seus companheiros entreolharam-se sem jeito, já acostumados com sua impetuosidade e ousadia.

- ...E brevemente rainha da Tessália! – tornou ele, quando separou-se dela, após um minuto. – Mas desde já minha mulher!

Ele olhou a multidão, apertando na sua a mão cálida de Medeia, que lhe correspondeu afetuosamente, também voltando-se para a turba.

- Quem quiser meu respeito, terão de respeitá-la também! – completou ele.

E erguendo a mão presa a dela, levou-a aos seus lábios, beijando-lhe os dedos finos e longos, tão hábeis em manipular as ervas. As pessoas os saudaram, esquecendo-se, de fato, que tratava-se de uma estrangeira. Todos gritavam seus nomes e os tripulantes do navio Argos eram os mais exacerbados do coral.

- Ele tem a paixão do povo! – comentou um outro chefe de estado – Se alguém pode salvar a Tessália de Corinto, esse alguém é ele!

- Tens razão! – concordou um outro, também aplaudindo o casal – Mas não me agrada nada esta bárbara!

- Ter uma estrangeira a nos comandar, confesso, é incômodo! Mas parece-me que ela não nos representa perigo! O pai está morto!

- Ela nos será um terrível obstáculo! – tornou um terceiro, que estivera a escutar – Poderíamos tomar Corinto sem precisar de armas!

- Como? – o segundo franziu o cenho – O rei Creonte jurou que nos destruiria! Ele jamais se curvará a Tessália!

- A menos que seja forçado por motivos maiores! Ou...- pensativo -...Una-se á nós!

- Do que fala, Ireu? – perguntou o primeiro chefe ao terceiro, que havia entrado na conversa. – O que está maquinando?

- No momento nada! – respondeu este – Mas seria muito proveitoso se o nosso jovem Jasão desposasse a filha de Creonte!

- Mas ele parece amar essa estrangeira! – retrucou o segundo – E sabes que ele jamais faria algo obrigado!

- Essa bárbara nem para amante lhe serve! – esbravejou Ireu.

- E como pensa em realizar isso? – volveu o primeiro.

- Ainda não sei! – suspirou – Mas chegará o tempo em que o que está nas trevas à luz virá!

**O.o.O CONTINUA O.o.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. II**

**O.o.O**

- Lady Caliope! Lady Caliope! – chamavam, esbaforidas, as servas – Lady Caliope!

A senhora, com seus longos cabelos dourados, onde fios brancos misturavam-se ao louro fulvo, vestida numa túnica majestosa de tons verdes e uma tiara na fronte, parou seu trabalho de bordado ao ouvir os gritos esfusiantes de suas criadas. Franziu o cenho.

- O que estará acontecendo?

Largou a costura, erguendo-se de sua cadeira. Colocando o trabalho no cesto com os outros, precipitou-se para a porta onde, alvoroçadas, as moças batiam apressadamente, chamando seu nome.

- Lady Caliope!

- Mas o que se passa?

- Vosso filho, senhora! – respondeu uma delas, sorrindo – Acaba de entrar na propriedade!

Caliope sentiu-se desfalecer. Não entendera, a principio, porque recusara-se a ir buscá-lo no porto. Talvez agora houvesse descoberto a razão: fazê-lo saber que não fora recebê-lo, assemelhava-se a um protesto por aqueles longos meses de abandono filial.

- Levem-me até ele!

O.o.O

O jovem alto e robusto amarrara o cavalo na cerca que circundava a casa. Pegando de um saco de couro cru, fitou a propriedade. Os seus cabelos de um louro escuro reverberavam ao vento da tarde e seus olhos azuis, fugidios e límpidos, abriam-se e fechavam-se de satisfação por estar, finalmente, em casa. Dos seus lábios finos, um sorriso surgiu.

Caminhou calmamente pelo caminho de mármore ladeado por flores primaveris. Julgava que não retornaria a tempo de ver as bétulas desabrocharem. Mas graças a Medeia, que insistira ao pé de Jasão em nome dos homens, chegaram a Tessalia antes do verão.

Entrou em casa, sendo recebido pelos criados, que curvavam-se ante ele. Orfeu lhes correspondia, sorridente, alguns fios de cabelos caindo-lhe pela testa alva e rija, de traços fortes, que por vezes o fazia acreditar nas palavras de sua mãe: filho do deus Apolo, o deus do sol e da beleza! Se realmente o fosse, fazia jus a figura paterna.

- Filho ingrato! – a voz de Caliope surgiu-lhe pelas costas – Acaso esqueceste que tinhas uma mãe?

Orfeu voltou-se para ela, abrindo um singelo sorriso. Largando a valise no chão, precipitou-se para ela, pegando-lhe nas mãos e beijando-as.

- Mãe! – começou – Vossa bênção vos peço!

- Merecias minha indiferença! – retrucou ela, ainda indignada pelo tempo sem receber sequer uma notícia – Quase chegavas para o enterro de tua mãe!

- Não digas isso! – ele a olhou docemente – Bem sei que te sentiste aliviada por ter-me longe daqui!

- De fato! – Caliope dispensou os criados com um aceno – Pelo menos não tive nenhum problema entre as servas!

Mãe e filho entreolharam-se, saudosos. Caliope, fitando o rosto garboso, passou-lhe pela face a mão, onde anéis brilhavam nos dedos longos. Seu semblante era contrito. Orfeu respeitou seu silêncio.

- Achei que tivesses me abandonado, Orfeu!

- Abandonar-te, mãe! – Orfeu tomou-lhe a mão e a beijou devotamente – Nunca o faria!

Foi ela quem o abandonou ao sentir os olhos lacrimejarem. Orfeu sabia que a mãe não se permitia sinal de fraqueza.

- Não espere me abrandar com isso! – retrucou ela.

- Não espero abrandá-la com nada, mãe! – ele sorriu.

Chamando de uma das servas, voltou-se novamente para o filho.

- Deves estar faminto! – disse ela – E também necessitado de um bom banho!

- Primeiro a refeição! – sorriu o jovem – Esses dois últimos dias ficamos sem provisões no navio!

- Prepare a mesa! – ordenou a senhora à uma criada, quando esta apareceu – Coloque tudo que tivermos!

- Sim, senhora! – e com um aceno de cabeça, desapareceu nos corredores.

Caliope encaminhou-se até o filho, tomando-lhe do braço e caminhando, ao seu lado, pela imensa sala, em direção a mesa de refeições.

- Então? – ela principiou – Que me contas? Acaso trouxeste-me, também, uma nora?

- Vejo que as notícias correm rápidos aqui na Tessália! – brincou o rapaz – Mas não, não vos trago uma nora, mãe! Não ainda...

- Quando me darás netos, Orfeu? – ela o repreendeu – Ainda quero ter vida para vê-los crescer!

- Quando eu achar a mulher ideal! – disse ele, ligeiramente introspectivo, como sempre ficava ao se referir aquele assunto. - Além disso, por enquanto não tenho pretenção de casar-me, mãe! Pensei que me quisesse ter sempre ao pé de si.

- Mas quero ainda poder admirar e amar a tua descendência, que é a minha própria! Não quero que meus netos tenham uma anciana por avó! - ofendida - Além disso, isso de mulher ideal não existe! – retrucou a mãe – O que existe é a mulher certa para ti! – considerou-o - E julgo que terás discernimento para sabê-la reconhecer!

Orfeu não pôde deixar de sorrir. Entendia o temor da mãe. Ele mesmo vira valorosos homens perderem-se por conta de um mal casamento. Mas não queria uma esposa que lhe servisse de fachada, mas que fosse, de fato, uma mulher, sua companheira. Chegando a mesa, sentaram-se.

- Mandei buscar vinho! – disse a mãe – Este vem de Siracusa! Contém especiarias! Prove-o.

Havia pão negro, frutas secas, uvas e peixe. Em um pote de barro, água fresca, da fonte, e numa vasilha, vinho de teor forte e levemente amargo, mas que o agradou. Caliope entretinha-se em ver o filho comer avidamente. Sentiu-se fora de seu mundo ao tê-lo longe de si, sem saber em que empregar seus cuidados maternos.

- Soube que Jasão trouxe uma bárbara para a Tessalia! – comentou ela, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. - Deixa-me atônita o fato dos marinheiros a terem aceitado! Jamais tivemos uma extrangeira como governante!

- Medeia não é uma bárbara! – defendeu Orfeu, servindo-se do pão – Foi ela quem nos ajudou, mãe!

- É da casa real de Cólquida? Ouvi falar dos costumes um tanto quanto primitivos que os cidadãos possuem, como degolar pessoas da família para ajudar um forasteiro! - Calíope ofereceu ao filho um olhar sarcástico, que ele havia entendido.

- Sim, é a princesa, herdeira do trono! – respondeu o filho – E se não fosse por ela, Jasão não teria conseguido passar pelas provas impostas por Etes! E quanto a...

Caliope suspirou, não o deixou terminar.

- Eu soube também que Jasão, juntamente com ela, estrangulou e esquartejou o jovem Absirto, filho mais novo de Etes e, portando, irmão de Medeia!

Orfeu estacou seus movimentos, encarando a mãe. Ela segurou com firmeza o seu olhar.

- Nada pudemos fazer! – disse por fim – Eles julgaram necessário despistar o rei!

- Se ela teve coragem de assassinar o próprio irmão, o que a impediria de matar a um de nós?

- Ela fez isso por nós, mãe! – retrucou Orfeu. – Embora não se justifique! Foi animalesco, mas Jasão confia sua vida a ela, o fato dela ter atentado contra seu próprio sangue o fez ter certeza dos sentimentos da princesa com relação a Tessália.

- Não, meu filho! – ela corrigiu – Ela o fez por Jasão! É algo diferente! Além disso, isso para mim não é amor, é algo doentio!

- Ela o ama! – tornou o jovem – Ninguém poderá negá-lo!

- Eu não duvido! – volveu Caliope – Mas um amor como esse, só se satisfaz quando destrói aquilo que mais venera!

O.o.O

Ele apeou do cavalo em companhia do jovem, alto e moreno, de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Cumprimentando as reverências recebidas por parte dos servos, dirigiu-se com seu corpo espadaúdo para o interior da casa. O rapaz, com uma capa vermelha, seguia-o, com um sorriso ansioso, até a propriedade.

- Seja bem vindo de volta, senhor!

Disse uma das criadas. Cefeu sorriu.

- Onde está minha filha? – perguntou.

- Já pedi que viesse! – tornou a serva, levemente sem jeito.

- Diga-lhe que já estou aqui!

- Sim, senhor!

E reverenciando-o de cabeça, saiu correndo pelos corredores da imensa casa.

- Eurídice! – chamava, aflita – Eurídice!

Esbarrando em outra serva, que levava vinho aos recém-chegados, perguntou:

- Onde está a menina?

- Ela ainda não veio? – a outra franziu o cenho.

- Não faço a mínima idéia de onde está! – receosa.

- Está nos jardins, onde mais? – tornou a segunda serva – Eu já disse para que entrasse!

E desviando-se da companheira, seguiu em direção da sala, onde era possível escutar os sorrisos e brados dos dois homens que a ocupavam. A criada precipitou-se para a parte de trás da propriedade, onde vastos campos podiam ser apreciados a perder de vista.

- Essa menina! – dizia – Eurídice!

Ela ergueu-se por entre a alta vegetação. O vestido simples, até a metade das panturrilhas, estava sujo e repleto de folhas secas. Os pés descalços e emporcalhados, contrastando com a pele pálida, rosada nas bochechas. Os longos e cacheados cabelos dourados desciam desordenados pelas costas, embaraçados e desarranjados e o suor estava presente em suas feições, onde manchas de terra podiam ser encontradas. Nas mãos, pequenos ramalhetes de flores.

- Eurídice!

A voz da serva a fez voltar-se para trás. Os belos olhos negros reluzindo aos raios de sol. Encolheu-os um pouco a fim de enxergar melhor.

- Quem me chama, Urânia? – gritou, infantilmente.

- Vosso pai! – explicou, impaciente, a criada – Vosso pai acaba de chegar!

Eurídice encolheu-se, dando-se conta do seu estado. Com cara de criança pega numa travessura, caminhou na direção da casa, para desespero desta, que quase desmaiou ao ver-lhe as vestes.

- Meu pai chegou? – indagou ao aproximar-se. - Ele chegou?

- Sim! – assentiu a serva – O que está esperando?

A jovem sorriu, abandonando a criada e disparando pelos corredores internos da propriedade. Sem se deter ou requisitar licença, precipitou-se para a figura paterna no centro da sala, sem ao menos notar a presença de uma segunda pessoa no recinto. Eurídice foi recebida pelos saudosos braços do pai.

- Minha ninfa! – dizia Cefeu, sorrindo, apertando-lhe forte – Onde estavas a passear?

- Estou feliz que esteja de volta, papai! – falava ela – Senti tantas saudades!

Afastando-se dele, entregou-lhe o pequeno buquet, que ele recebeu satisfeito. Mas olhando-a uma segunda vez, Cefeu deixou o sorriso desaparecer dos lábios e franziu o cenho.

- Mas que desarranjo é esse? – repreendeu – Então recebes ao teu pai maltrapilha deste jeito?

- Perdoe-me, papai! – ela o reverenciou – Distrai-me a colher flores! Sei que estou descomposta!

- Eurídice! Pareces um menino! – comentou ele, entre o sério e o descontraído – Não podes ficar a correr o dia todo! És uma mulher e deves comportar-te como tal! Anda, vai te recompor, veste-te como uma dama, pois uma filha da casa de Cefeu não pode ser vista como uma mendiga! Você é nobre, não uma escrava!

- Isso significa passar o dia a bordar? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Adoro o jardim, meu pai, não gosto de estar trancada em casa gastando meus lindos olhos colocando fios nas agulhas!

- São as tarefas naturais da mulher! – corroborou o pai – Deves ser prendada, filha! Para dar-me um bom genro! Olha pra você! Está muito magra, nenhum homem vai querer desposá-la assim! Uma mulher tem que encher uma cama! Não quer ir para o altar?

- Quero, mas antes desejo ir para Creta, ouvi dizer que têm belos campos a perder de vista! – sorriu ela. - E antes prefiro encher minha cabeça!

Cefeu a olhou por um momento, até nisso parecia-se com a mãe. Deixando de lado as reclamações paternas, tornou um tom mais significativo e sério.

- Então, espivitada! – colocou as flores na mesa – Não cumprimentas o teu noivo? Que modos são esses?

Aristeu deu um passo á frente àquelas palavras. Pela primeira vez, desde que entrara na sala, Eurídice dava-se conta de sua presença. Não fizera por maldade, mas pela ausência dela. Virou-se na direção dele, fazendo-lhe um cumprimento desajeitado. Este sorriu.

- Seja bem vindo, Aristeu!

Ele caminhou até ela e tomando a sua mão, beijou-a. Eurídice corou intensamente.

- Espero que me recebas com mais brandura agora que voltei! – disse ele, fitando-a – Seu pai deu-me o consentimento para visitá-la sempre que quiser! Nosso compromisso foi definitavemnte selado, Eurídice, e já marquei a data de nossas núpcias!

Aristeu relanceou seus olhos ao futuro sogro, buscando aprovação. Eurídice também considerara o pai, esperando que esse negasse aquelas palavras. Mas o altivo homem apenas sorriu.

- Sei o quanto se sente feliz com isso! – completou o jovem, olhando-a – Agora poderemos nos ver com mais assiduidade e em breve a poderei levar por meu braço como minha senhora!

- Claro! – a moça sorriu amarelo. - Em breve...

O rapaz, com seus olhos de águia, esquadrinhou com desejo a mulher a sua frente. Os seios arfando através do tecido leve do vestido. As torneadas panturrilhas a mostra. Os cabelos desarranjados...Eram tão belos! Imaginou, então, como seriam quando penteados! Ela abaixou os olhos, as faces vermelhas, ante aquela examinação.

- Trago-te um presente! – anunciou o rapaz, após um silêncio – Espero que te agrade!

Um servo aproximou-se com uma valise. Aristeu, travando da pequena urna de ouro, abriu-a diante dos olhos embasbacados da jovem.

- São...- ela gaguejou.

- Pérolas! – concluiu ele – Do mar de Propôntida!

E retirando o colar da caixa, fez menção de colocar-lhe em seu lácteo pescoço. Eurídice virou-se de costas, puxando os fartos cabelos para frente. Ele amarrou as pontas num seguro laço. A moça, admirando a oferenda, voltou-se para ele. Era um artefato deveras bonito.

- Obrigada, senhor! Mas devo admitir que não era necessário!

- Não agradeça! – ele sorriu – Isso é para que te lembres do que sinto por você! Assim será quando nos casemos, Eurídice, eu a cobrirei de ouro e prata, quero ver minha esposa sempre brilhante, a mais bela de toda Grécia!

Eurídice sorriu, ainda distraída com a jóia. Era a primeira vez que recebia algo diferente de bonecas, que seu pai ainda insistia em trazer-lhe de suas campanhas.

- E não me chame de senhor! – tornou Aristeu – Sou seu noivo, mereço um tratamento mais cordial da sua parte, não acha?

- Devo me retirar para meus asseios! – anunciou ela após alguns segundos. - Não estou devidamente trajada para receber meu futuro marido e um guerreiro da armada do príncipe Jasão!

- Senhor...- o rapaz voltou-se para Cefeu - ...Seria atrevimento pedir-lhe que me conceda a honra de acompanhar sua filha nos festejos desta noite?

- Tem minha total confiança, Aristeu! – respondeu Cefeu, satisfeito pelo desenrolar da cena – Eurídice precisa mesmo divertir-se!

- Mas, papai...- ela tentou argumentar contra. - O senhor mesmo me proibiu de sair de casa sob qualquer pretexto!

- Sei o quanto ela está ansiosa para que a noite chegue! – sorriu o pai. - E eu, claro, acompanha-los-ei, para que não haja comentários!

Eurídice conteve-se. Não adiantava discutir. Abaixou os olhos e suspirou. Aristeu olhou-a, sorrindo.

- Então, até a noite, minha esposa!

- Poderei ser quando casar-me, senhor! – retrucou ela com seriedade, porém delicada.

- Esse "poderei ser" será dentro de 2 meses! – sorriu ele.

- O que tiver de ser, será! – concluiu a moça, sem jeito – Preciso me retirar! – completou.

- Que os deuses não permitam que eu perturbe uma de suas ninfas! – sorriu Aristeu – Até mais tarde...- ele aproximou-se -...E guarde este beijo!

E inclinando-se sobre ela, o jovem beijou-lhe o canto dos lábios. Durante toda a ação, Eurídice permaneceu paralisada, os olhos piscando diversas vezes. Cefeu examinou a atitude do futuro genro, mas não achou-a atrevida. Conhecia o rapaz desde que nascera e sabia de seus verdadeiros sentimentos para com sua filha.

- Com licença!

Pediu a moça, reverenciando ao noivo e depois ao pai. Em seguida, encaminhou-se para o interior da casa. Aristeu observava-a afastar-se, completamente encantado. Foi a mão forte de Cefeu em seu ombro que o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Prepara-te, meu jovem! – disse este – Pois hoje ouvirás a voz das estrelas!

O.o.O

Jasão e Medeia entraram juntos no palácio completamente preparado para recebê-los. À porta, séqüitos e criados os saudavam com deferentes reverências. Os chefes de estado, que os acompanharam, também ali não deixaram de participar-lhe sua congratulações pela volta segura do futuro rei.

Medeia examinava a tudo com vivacidade. Os costumes de sua terra eram deveras diversos dos daquela gente, tão hospitaleira. Cólquida costumava ser hostil com os estrangeiros.

- É do vosso agrado? – interrogou Jasão, vendo-a observar a suntuosidade do ambiente.

- Creio que serei feliz aqui! – sorriu ela, fitando-o. - Nunca vi uma arquitetura tão imponente e majestosa!

- A Tessália é um tanto provinciana se comparada com a sua terra! – ele deixou-se a admirar o local. - Mas sei que encontrarás teus refúgios neste que será teu novo lar!

- Agrada-me habitar uma região mais amena! – ela pousou o olhar na estátua gigantesca de Hermes. - Já era hora de sair daquele ar sádico que permeava o castelo de Etes!

- Venha! – Jasão pegou-lhe na mão – Tenho um presente para ti!

Medeia seguiu-o pelo corredor, que se bifurcava em diversas direções, dando acesso aos quartos e salões. Chegaram a uma pequena saleta, toda recoberta de mármore branco. A jovem princesa admirou a enorme massa de bronze no centro, em tamanho natural.

- Para que faças tuas...- ele fez uma pausa -...feitiçarias!

Medeia soltou-se de sua mão, caminhando em torno da estátua. A deusa Hécate, de quem era filha, reinando soberana entre todos. Ela tocou-lhe no símbolo tríplice que a deusa trazia na testa. Voltou-se para Jasão.

- É bela! – disse por fim – Jamais vi trabalho tão esmerado!

- Aqui será teu segundo lar! – tornou Jasão – Podes fazer o que bem entendes com tuas ervas! Terás toda liberdade que desejes, é teu lugar, fazes dele o que bem quiseres, ninguém irá te pertubar e todos irão te servir!

- Majestade!

O chamado veio pelas costas. Jasão voltou-se para trás. Um dos servos o reverenciou antes de anunciar.

- Vosso pai deseja vê-lo!

Eson já estava velho, mal contendo-se sobre as próprias pernas. Contra seu desejo, não pôde buscar o filho no porto, como todos os tessalianos, e passara o tempo a reclamar. O jovem príncipe, seguido pela mulher, aproximou-se da câmara real onde o rei estava a descansar. Após um profundo suspiro, fazendo um gesto para que Medeia não o acompanhasse àquela entrevista, rodou o trinco e entrou no quarto.

O rei o olhou como se tivesse dificuldade em reconhecê-lo. Jasão, com um sorriso, precipitou-se para ele, pegando-lhe nas mãos enrugadas e beijando-as com devoção.

- Sua bênção, pai! – disse – Vede, vosso filho retorna vitorioso de Cólquida!

Eson o observava de modo terno. Os dez meses de sua ausência assemelharam-se a dez séculos. Curvou um pouco o corpo para frente, com a ajuda do filho e com um gesto, indicou-lhe uma cadeira a sua frente.

- Achei que não chegaria a tempo de ainda ver-me com vida! – disse o soberano.

- Não faleis assim! – repreendeu o filho – Vivereis o bastante para ver-me derrotar Pélias e devolver-lhe, pai, o que é seu: o comando de toda Tessália!

- Filho...- Eson abanou a mão -...Eu estou velho e doente! Não tenho forças para empunhar uma espada!

- O senhor precisa apenas de ar puro! – sentenciou o jovem, erguendo-se e abrindo as cortinas – Sol e comida salore! Verás que logo ganhareis forças e empunharás novamente sua espada! Ninguém morre antes da hora, pai!

Jasão sorriu, voltando para perto do pai. Eson o encarou, tocando-o, paternalmente, nos ombros.

- Minha melhor lâmina já está forjada e desembanhada! – disse; o filho o olhou agradecido pelo reconhecimento. - Aconteça o que acontecer, controle os resultados, é a melhor arma para a vitória!

- Hoje haverá festas em minha honra! – tornou Jasão, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio – Precisas aprovar a minha noiva! – falou em tom sarcástico.

- Soube da princesa de Cólquida! – Eson o fitou – Uma estrangeira governando a Tessália!

- Ela abandonou a família e a pátria para unir-se a mim, pai! – respondeu Jasão.

- Desde já, tem minha aprovação! – retorquiu o velho – Mas sabes que enfrentarás a ira de muitos para fazê-la sua rainha!

- Eu enfrentaria o mundo por ela!

Pai e filho entreolharam-se por um instante. Foi Eson quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Amai com moderação, filho! – disse com significado – O próprio mel torna-se amargo quando em excesso!

E tocando-o no rosto, completou.

- Amai com moderação e amarás por muito tempo! – sorriu – Agora vá! Eu quero descansar um pouco!

Jasão levantou-se, deixando o pai recostar-se em suas almofadas. Virando-se para ele, disse:

- Quero-o ao meu lado hoje a noite, pai! Como rei e soberano de toda esta terra!

Eson assentiu e o filho deixou o aposento. Medeia o esperava a alguns metros da porta, sem se incomodar com as indiscretas olhadas de reprovação que recebia por parte das criadas, tanto por sua origem, quanto pelo modo como se vestia. Jasão foi ao seu encontro:

- E então? – ela perguntou assim que ele lhe chegou ao pé. - Como ele está?

- Que desolação! – comentou ele, respondendo-lhe – A mim, pareceu-me mais velho e cansado!

- Não estará doente? – tornou ela – Há ervas que poderão curá-lo!

- Não faleis de ervas aqui...- advertiu Jasão - ...Os tessalianos são desconfiados com quem conhece seus segredos!

Medeia calou-se, encarando-o penalizada. Jasão respirou profundamente, com os olhos perdidos no vácuo. Foi ele quem, após alguns segundos, quebrou o silêncio.

- Medeia...

- Sim?

- Se pudesses tirar de mim alguns anos e dá-los ao meu pai...- ele a encarou -...Eu ficaria-lhe eternamente grato!

Ela sorriu carinhosamente, compreendendo o que ele lhe pedia. Pegou-lhe nas mãos e as beijou.

- Não te preocupeis, senhor meu! – disse – Pois restituirei ao teu pai a saúde e a força da juventude sem necessitar da tua vida me servir!

- Amada minha... – ele beijou-lhe os dedos.

- Essa noite, o rei renascerá!

O.o.O

- Minha lira!

Exclamou Orfeu, após lavar-se, ao entrar em seus aposentos onde algumas servas, a mando de sua mãe, arrumavam-lhe o leito. Caliope caminhava atrás, sorrindo por ver-lhe os olhos de um azul fugidio desfazer-se em felicidade diante do instrumento amado. O jovem passou os dedos pelas cordas, arrancando alguns acordes desconexos.

- Senti tanta falta dela! – completou – Por vezes procurei fazer algo parecido para dedilhar alguma coisa, mas...- passou seus dedos pelas cordas, arrancando acordes desconexos.

Ele tomou o instrumento nas mãos ágeis e robustas. Caliope sentara-se numa poltrona enquanto o rapaz procurou refúgio num banco, próximo da pequena mesa onde a lira estivera pousada.

Era deveras belíssima, de madeira brilhante, avermelhada e escura, totalmente diversa da madeira clara de salgueiro com a qual eram feitas as harpas naquela região. Possuía uma curva graciosa e suas cavilhas eram feitas de um osso pálido, pintado e enfeitado com símbolos mágicos e misteriosos.

Orfeu distendeu de suas finas cordas sons tão melodiosos que, voltando a si, estacando a música, percebeu que as servas pararam, admiradas, observando-o enlanguescidas. Sorriu.

- Mãe...- chamou -...Estás a admirar minha amada!

Caliope sorriu para o filho:

- Poucos homens podem se orgulhar de uma amada tão fiel! - O sorriso de Orfeu foi um pigarreio cínico. - É a única mulher cujas carícias nunca me cansam e de cuja voz nunca enjôo!

- Parece-me que você não tem boa opinião das mulheres de carne e osso! – retrucou a mãe, ternamente.

- Ah...- ele a olhou -...Como todas as mulheres, ela reage a qualquer mão que a acaricie, mas creio que vibra mais com meu toque! – sorriu – É lúbrica como todas as mulheres, mas acho que gosta mais de mim!

- Mas esta amada não me dará netos! – comentou Caliope, relanceando-lhe um olhar significativo.

- Mas estou satisfeito com ela! – Orfeu encarou a mãe – Nunca me censura se a esqueço, pelo contrário! É sempre a mesma amante doce!

- Talvez...- caliope ergueu-se, caminhando pelo quarto com sua túnica majestosa -...Você não tenha encontrado uma mulher que o toque tanto quanto ela...- olhava-o -...E, por isso, ela o recompensa!

Barulhos vindos do exterior chamaram-lhes a atenção. Orfeu pousou a lira em seu antigo lugar e, seguido pela mãe, dirigiu-se para a ante sala, onde alguns servos recebiam um visitante. O jovem sorriu ao reconhecer-lhe o rosto.

- Teseu! Meu bom amigo!

Orfeu caminhou até ele, apertando-lhe a mão e abraçando-o segundo o costume. O recém-chegado, de pele alva e cabelos e olhos negros, também sorriu, apertando o companheiro.

- Julguei que não fosse encontrá-lo em casa! – comentou.

E desviando-se de Orfeu, cumprimentou Caliope, que sorriu-lhe com candura. Dispensando os criados, a mulher retirou-se para seus afazeres, deixando os dois jovens a vontade na sala.

- Por que não haveria eu de estar em casa? – indagou Orfeu.

- Não me diga que não irá nos festejos? – Teseu arqueou as grossas sobrancelhas. - O vinho nos espera, é simplesmente a melhor coisa inventada desde o arroz à grega!

- Não me convém ir a essa festa!

O jovem tocador de lira afastou-se para receber de um servo dois copos de vinhho, entregando um ao amigo. Teseu aceitou, de bom grado, a bebida. Não sem antes deixar cair algumas gotas no chão.

- E posso saber o motivo? – tornou ao assunto – Jasão sentirá sua falta! E as donzelas também! – piscou-lhe um olho.

Orfeu não pôde deixar de sorrir, mas após um minuto de silêncio, respondeu:

- Eu tive um sonho essa noite!

- Mesmo? – Teseu fora irônico – Eu também!

- Qual foi o seu? – Orfeu retrucou no mesmo tom.

- Que sonhadores sempre mentem! – bateu-lhe no ombro com amizade, sentando-se numa cadeira.

- Falo-te com seriedade e me respondes com galhofas! – Orfeu o acompanhou, acomodando-se diante dele.

- Sabes o que é isso?

Teseu ergueu a mão, onde um saco de couro pôde ser avistado. Orfeu franziu o cenho, tomando um gole do vinho.

- Não faço a mínima idéia!

- Visco! – respondeu o ateniense – Faz as mulheres se renderem a você!

- Teseu...- o rapaz o considerou -...Quando quero uma mulher eu converso com ela, não a drogo com plantas!

O amigo guardou o invólucro, abanando a cabeça e tomando um grande gole de sua bebida. Tornou:

- Vais a essa festa nem que eu precisa arrastar-te até lá!

- Estou indisposto! – volveu Orfeu, em seu característico ar melancólico. - Não tenho a mínima vontade de bebidas ou damas hoje!

- Não perguntei! – Teseu o encarou – Arranja-te rápido, eu espero!

E erguendo-se, começou a caminhar pelo recinto, com a caneca na mão, fitando as tapeçarias cartaginesas que pendiam das paredes. Relanciando um olhar à Orfeu e vendo-o na mesma posição, impacientou-se.

- Assim chegaremos tarde! Spressa-te, homem!

Orfeu suspirou. Era inútil discutir com Teseu, o sabia. O companheiro vencia pelo cansaço. Erguendo-se, voltou-se para o amigo, antes de seguir aos seus aposentos.

- Eu temo que chegaremos cedo, Teseu! – murmurou alto.

- Do que falais? – Teseu franziu o cenho.

- Não sei! – sorriu malogrado – Mas tenho um pressentimento, suspenso nas estrelas, que algo terá seu início na festa desta noite!

Os olhos do jovem vagavam pelo ar, taciturno. Teseu tentou buscar a direção para onde se dirigiam, mas não encontrando, tornou a encarar o companheiro. Este continuou.

- E porá fim a desprezível vida que trago dentro do meu peito! – Orfeu olhou o amigo, como se profetizasse algo – Mas aquele que a tudo comanda, guie o meu destino! Minha vida está nas mãos de Apolo!

- Acho que estamos falando demais! – concluiu Teseu – Anda a vestir-te! Procuremos felizes noites para felizes dias!

E ante os olhos de Orfeu, o saquinho, que continha as ervas alucinógenas, apareceu, balançando-se de um lado para o outro, suspenso pela mão de Teseu. Orfeu sorriu, antes de comentar:

- Não sei porque ainda dou ouvidos à você!

**O.o.O Continua O.o.O**


End file.
